Hope
by Sereitei Yamamoto-Gokudera
Summary: MakoRin. Cap. 3. Una melodía acarició la mente de Makoto, ciñendo sus brazos con más fuerza entorno a la razón por la cual, desde hacía años, cumplía cada día, estuviera enfermo o sano, ocupado o libre, lejos o cerca de un templo, una carrera con todo su corazón para realizar una petición. Petición que día a día se iba convirtiendo en una penitencia.
1. Desgraciada Navidad

Las señales estaban ahí, en el frío de invierno, en el aroma a chocolate caliente y café impregnado en nuestras ropas, en nuestros pasos hundiéndose en la ligera capa de nieve, e internándose en calles aledañas a las principales, coloridas y navideñas, del pequeño pueblo pesquero de Iwatobi. Las señales danzaban a mi rededor, pronosticando la mayor tormenta de mi vida, la que pondría mi mundo patas arriba, y no las advertí, como tampoco advertí que me seguías, o quizás no quise hacerlo. En cualquier caso, ese 24 de diciembre tu sonrisa fue diferente, y tus manos tan cálidas que arrancaron mi cordura, sumiéndome en la confusión. Tu regalo de navidad, fue cruel… hermoso y cruel.

* * *

...

**HOPE**

Capítulo 1: _Desgraciada Navidad_

…

* * *

Con las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra, y la bufanda bien ajustada al cuello, avancé hacía el viejo templo, dando un vistazo rápido a las largas escaleras que esperaban a ser ascendidas por mis agarrotados pies, deteniéndome frente al primer peldaño. Maldije por lo bajo, tentando a desistir. Más era eso o regresar a la casa Tachibana a soportar, a mi madre y la señora Tachibana, desempolvar los aciagos recuerdos de la infancia de Makoto… y la mía. Una ventisca gélida de invierno encogió mis hombros, recordándome que, para mi desgracia, y cómo buenas madres, ambas recordaban con lujo de detalles esos momentos vergonzosos, por lo cual eran bastante explicitas a la hora de narrarlos.

Bufé. No soportaría repetir la pena pasada cuando mi madre habló de como descubrí que era niño, ni la incomodidad de escuchar otra vez, como Makoto salió corriendo, desnudo, gritando que era Doraemon.

Apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos, empecé a subir escalón por escalón, maldiciendo a cada tipo de estambre, tamaño de gancho y aguja, existentes. Por su culpa estaba forzado a pasar Navidad con los Tachibana. Bueno, tampoco es como si no hubiera tenido de otra. Arrugué el ceño molesto por mi propio recordatorio. Nitori me había invitado a pasar la Navidad con él y su familia, y el capitán intentó arrastrarme a una especia de goukon navideño. Ambos recibieron la misma negativa asesina. Así que en cierta medida, yo mismo cavé parte de mi tumba. Mandé muy lejos esos pensamientos al llegar al templo a oscuras y solitario. No quería ponerme de peor humor del que ya estaba.

La luna, en lo alto, iluminaba ocasionalmente la nieve y la madera, asomándose detrás de las nubes pasajeras, sin estrellas que la acompañaran. El silencio era casi absoluto, sobrecogedor para la mayoría, acogedor para mí, pues buscaba un instante de paz, en cual desmenuzar la maraña mental de esas últimas semanas, y la principal razón por la que no fui capaz de resistir encontrarme rodeado de los Tachibana o, mejor dicho, de uno en particular.

Me acerqué al borde del templo, separado de la prolongada pendiente forrada de árboles, por un barandal de viejo y corroído fierro. La vista de Iwatobi desde el punto más alto del pueblo, era maravillosa. Las casas iluminaban parte de las faldas de la colina, y las calles serpenteaban a su derredor, brillando en los comunes blancos y amarillos, y los festivos rojos, dorados y verdes. Los autos iban y venían, perdiéndose entre casas y edificios, con la gente moviéndose como pequeños puntos sombreados. En la lejanía, el mar en relativa calma, se extendía y se fusionaba en el horizonte con la noche. La espuma y las nubes se convertían en continuación, la una de las otras.

Metí la nariz en la bufanda al sentirla congelada, dándole al mar la punta del ovillo caótico de mi cabeza. El mar tiró entonces de él, deshaciéndolo.

Dos meses atrás, luego de lo ocurrido en el torneo, volví a acercarme a Haru y al resto del equipo de Iwatobi, incluyendo al cuatro-ojos. Fue reconfortante sentir de nuevo su amistad, el relegar aunque fuera un poco, ese orgullo que se convirtió en una barrera entre ellos y mi mundo. Pero así como fue reconfortante poder volver a reír, hablar, entrenar con ellos, la cercanía a mis antiguos compañeros de relevos también trajo consigo algo que creí olvidado. Un sentimiento en exceso cálido, un cosquilleo en el estómago, el sonrojo en las mejillas tirando de mis labios para curvearlos en una boba sonrisa, el latido acelerado robándome el aliento. El sentimiento que cuando era niño, no supe reconocer, y ahora, era imposible negar: amor.

Amor, por la persona menos esperada: Makoto Tachibana.

Cuando me di cuenta de eso, pensé que podría olvidarlo, volver a enterrar lo que me causaba su presencia, su sola mención o su mero recuerdo, alejándome.

Por unos días fue sencillo. Rechacé invitaciones de Haru y compañía con cualquiera excusa, creíble o increíble. Logré asentar mi cabeza lo suficiente para engañarme a mí mismo, hasta que mi madre me llevó, durante los fines de semana, a sus reuniones del club de tejido al que se acababa de unir. Según ella no le gustaba regresar a casa sola, pues sus reuniones terminaban algo tarde.

Aún recuerdo como el corazón se me detuvo al entrar en la casa en la cual se llevaban a cabo las reuniones, tras pensar que me era extrañamente conocida la fachada. Quien nos dio la bienvenida, fue nada más ni nada menos que la madre de Makoto, y quien bajó las escaleras, apresurado para abrir la puerta cuando ya le habían ganado, fue nada más ni nada menos que el mismo Makoto al cual rehuía. La sorpresa de verme se hizo evidente en su rostro, y enseguida fue desplazada por una amable sonrisa.

Las siguientes dos horas, fueron las más largas de mi vida, entre servir de mesero sin paga, y tener que soportar el bombeo acelerado de mi corazón, cada que cruzaba mirada con los simpáticos ojos oliva del capitán del club de natación de Iwatobi. Un infierno de mariposas en el estómago, y nervios a flor de piel.

Al terminar, de regreso a casa, mi madre replicó amnesia selectiva cuando le pregunte porque jamás me dijo que su club de tejido se llevaba a cabo en casa de los Tachibana, y con esa sutileza maternal, me hizo comprometerme a servir de compañía y apoya a Makoto durante las reuniones siguientes, y mientras su sala se llenaba del chismorreo de señoras tejiendo, siendo este su verdadero objetivo.

Durante las siguientes sesiones del club, sentí mi vida acortarse bruscamente entre latidos desenfrenado y súbitos subidones de color. Llegando al punto cumbre el día de ayer, cuando de la nada mi madre anunció que los dos pasaríamos la Navidad con la familia Tachibana. Gou tenía planeado pasar la Navidad con unas amigas.

No tuve oportunidad para negarme, y mi madre estaba demasiado embelesada con su amistad floreciente con la madre de Makoto, que ni forma encontré de zafarme.

Cansado de mis propias memorias, bajé la cabeza y apreté los dientes.

-¿Es qué algo puede salir peor en mi intento por librarme de este estúpido sentimiento hacía Makoto? -me pregunté en un susurro furioso, externado mi maldita frustración.

Más la pregunta retórica, la vida la tomó como un reto personal.

-¿Cuál sentimiento, Rin-chan? –la voz a mis espaldas me congeló con suavidad.

Mis pulmones y mi cerebro dejaron de trabajar, entregando su energía por completo a mi corazón. Rogué fervientemente, con la escaza esperanza a la que pude asirme, que mi imaginación me estuviera jugando una broma pesada ¡es más! Que estuviera enloqueciendo por completo.

El paisaje de Iwatobi me liberó de su encanto, entregándome a la desesperación.

-¿Rin-chan? –la confirmación de mi cordura y la realidad, se escuchó más cerca de mí.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. Ni siquiera maldecir a mi suerte sirvió de algo.

Me dije, que lo mejor sería enfrentar a Makoto e inventarle cualquier cosa. Si decía que lo odiaba, era probable que por si solo se alejara de mí y pudiera permitirme olvidarme de él con calma. Sí. Eso haría. El estúpido sentimiento sería odio. Un gran, enorme… imposible… odio.

Despacio, me giré, encontrando a Makoto, no a una distancia prudente, si no a escasos centímetros, descontrolando mi tambaleante decisión. Busqué sus ojos por inercia. Su mirada oliva inundó la mía, como una ola cálida de primavera sobre un tempano de hielo, descongelando su resistencia. Sus grandes manos tomaron mi cintura, consumiendo, milímetro a milímetro mi silencio, y la firmeza de mis rodillas.

-¿Mako…?

Su índice se posó en mis labios. El rojo me empapó hasta las orejas, haciendo arder mi rostro.

-Es Navidad, Rin-chan –su mano acarició mi mejilla, deslizándose a mi mentón. Los 6 centímetros de diferencia me obligaban a hacer la cabeza a hacía atrás, para mantener el efervescente contacto visual, y él me pidió amablemente otro tanto con una sutil y enigmática sonrisa -. No digas nada.

Su respiración chocó contra la mía, creando un nido de calor en mitad del invierno, sobre el que aterrizaron sus labios en los míos. Un contacto tierno, apenas un roce, que al segundo siguiente se transformó en una demanda posesiva, una declaración sin palabras, en la que su boca y la mía compartieron un secreto.

Levanté mis manos para llevarlas a su cuello, para rodearlo y abandonarme al amor que intenté sepultar durante las últimas semanas… y me detuve.

"_-No seas ridículo, Nagisa._

_-Si alguien le pudiera gustar a Makoto-sempai, sería Haruka-sempai."_

Coloqué mis manos en su pecho, de vuelta a la realidad, empujándolo con fuerza.

-¡No juegues conmigo! –grité, con el dorso del puño en mis labios, y eché a correr hacía las escaleras a toda velocidad, sin volver la mirada ni una vez, sin limpiar las lágrimas que bañaban mi rostro entumido por el frio viento.

A mal tiempo recordé el motivo real por el que deseaba olvidar mi amor por Makoto. No era vergüenza, ni timidez o temor. Era el dolor de la desesperanza, del primer desamor.

Makoto lo había dicho. A él, le gustaba Haruka. No yo.

Imbécil. Jodido imbécil. Desgraciada Navidad. Maldita esperanza traicionera.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Vuelvo a las andadas tras una decisión muy difícil. Y vuelvo con una pareja que me ha vuelto loca desde hace ya algo: MakoRin. Sí. Tengo que admitir que esta pareja se ha convertido en una de mis principales debilidades, y espero que tanto el ff, como la pareja, resulten de su agrado.

Este ff, además de darme la oportunidad de explorar mi amor por el MakoRin (también soy mega fan del RinHaru, y de hecho advierto que pondré algo aquí), es mi forma de desearles una muy feliz Navidad, y de agradecerles a quienes siempre han estado ahí para apoyarme con lo que escribo, aunque apenas voy volviendo a retomar esto de los ff, tras una algo larga pausa.

Dedicación especial a Kazuru, culpable de mi caída en el MakoRin.

Gracias, feliz Navidad, y espero sus comentarios, positivos, negativos, como sean. Saben que son precisamente sus comentarios, los que me dan fuerza para seguir.


	2. Prisioner of Love

El error más grande que podemos cometer, es huir. Rin lo sabía, y sabía que una vez sus pasos llegaran al final de las escaleras del templo, no habría vuelta atrás si una mano no lo detenía, si él no se giraba y le daba una oportunidad a Makoto para explicarse, para hablar. Aun así dejó al miedo y el dolor dominarlo, y llevar sus pasos más allá de un día, de una semana o unos meses, a tres años. Tres dolorosos años, con tres grises navidades en las que sus ojos se tornaban rojizos.

Por más que pensara que había logrado superar a Makoto, el atardecer de cada navidad se desmoronaba con sus lágrimas, y sus pensamientos eran ahogados en su garganta por el peso del recuerdo de unos labios. Unos labios que besaron una vez su corazón, y por las prisas, se lo quedaron.

* * *

…

**HOPE**

Capitulo 2: _Prisioner of Love_

…

* * *

El autobús blanco de franjas verdes se detuvo en la solitaria parada de Iwatobi. Sus puertas se abrieron, y un par de pasajeros descendieron al frío del pequeño y silencioso pueblo pesquero, ajustándose las chamarras y suéteres. Era una tarde de invierno con anuncio de tormenta de nieve para antes del anochecer.

Una señora se quejó con su hija, una jovencita de preparatoria, por el mal tiempo de invierno, y desaparecieron hacía la derecha, doblando en la esquina, donde una tienda cerraba sus puertas. Como ellas, los demás pasajeros se fueron dispersando hasta que solo quedó un joven universitario, alto, de cuerpo bien trabajado y cabello vino, largo hasta los hombros, y dientes afilados, en la parada. Sus ojos, entre rojizos y rosados, miraron a uno y otro lado de la calle. Se acomodó el gorro negro y empezó a andar hacía su casa, con una mochila al hombro y una maleta en mano, tomando la ruta más larga, una decisión ilógica dado el mal tiempo. Más al él no parecía importarle si la tormenta próxima lo atrapaba. Lo que quería, era evitar, como fuera, la mínima probabilidad de encontrarse con esa persona.

Sus pasos solitarios resonaron bajo las nubes grisáceas. En sus hombros, se adivinaba el peso de la tristeza y el temor, que llevaba a cuestas desde la llamada de su madre, que le pedía que esas vacaciones de invierno las pasara en casa. Ciertamente extrañaba a su madre y su hermana y pasar una navidad y fin de año con ellas, e incluso deseaba darle la oportunidad en esas fechas al novio de su madre, un buen hombre que sin pedírselo se iba ganando un sitio en su vida, pero cada que se planteaba la idea de regresar de Tokyo a casa para dichas celebraciones, un doloroso recuerdo y un sentimiento hiriente se interponían. Sin embargo, esa cuarta navidad y fin de año, a sus veinte, y con su entrada ya confirmada al equipo olímpico de Japón, se armó de valor para vencer sus fantasmas y regresar por primera vez, desde su entrada a la universidad, a Iwatobi.

Conforme caminaba por las calles vacías del pueblo, Rin iba sintiéndose cada vez más como en un viaje en el tiempo. Las tiendas, las casas, las calles, todo seguía en su lugar, tal cual en sus recuerdos, con una exactitud pasmosa.

Apretó los colmillos, queriendo triturar entre las afiladas puntas esa desgraciada sensación de desempolvar el pasado. Desde un inicio supo que regresar no sería sencillo, fue consciente de que regresar implicaba que allá a donde fuera, a donde mirara, algo le recordaría a Makoto. Después de todo era el pueblo en el que ambos nacieron, crecieron, compitieron… se conocieron. Aunque eso no evitaba el coraje creciente en su pecho contra sí, al no poder impedir que las emociones lo embargaran.

Maldiciendo en voz baja se detuvo frente a la arboleda que rodeaba la parte trasera del templo, a faldas del monte. La temperatura había bajado un par de grados más y la chamarra apenas si conseguía protegerlo del frío. Miró el cielo sobre la copa vacía de los árboles. Frunció el ceño, formando en su frente una serie de arrugas malhumoradas, típicas de él. Volvió a maldecir, esta vez con una palabra más fuerte, y optó por atravesar la arboleda en vez de seguir el camino y rodearla. Si quería llegar a casa sin convertirse en un muñeco de nieve, no le quedaba de otra. Alejó de su cabeza el regaño mental por no haber elegido el camino corto, con el cual hacía media hora estaría en casa a salvo, tomando chocolate caliente, y colocó el primer pie fuera del sendero, con las hojarascas crujiendo bajo su peso. Al final, si parecía importarle que la tormenta lo atrapara.

Bocanadas de vaho salían de sus labios conforme se adentraba entre los árboles y la fina capa de nieve caída la noche anterior. El derredor, crudo y mudo, regresaba del parcial olvido sus días de pequeño, en los que Haru, Nagisa… Makoto y él, solían desobedecer a sus padres para jugar a las escondidas y las traes, en ese lugar. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, generalmente agrestes, al asomarse un pequeño rubio tras el árbol primaveral de sus recuerdos, tomando por sorpresa a Haru, cuyos ojos se abrieron de par en par antes de caer al suelo de espaldas, consiguiendo la primera risa de Makoto, quien hasta entonces, solo repetía que los iban a castigar. El repiqueteo lejano y alegre del castaño golpeó su corazón, evaporando su sonrisa.

Gruñó, ahuyentando el pasado, y buscó en la bolsa de su chamarra el iPod, deteniéndose y colocando entre sus piernas la maleta. Conectó el reproductor a los cascos negros con rojos que llevaba en el cuello y clavó sus ojos en el camino por delante. Luego de unos segundos mirando fijamente los árboles, maldijo una tercera vez, en voz alta.

-¡Soy un genio! –añadió sosteniendo nuevamente la maleta, apretando las azas en su puño derecho, dándose cuenta del error cometido. El panorama de sus memorias y el presente, eran muy diferentes, ¡se había dejado llevar por las ansias de llegar a casa a guarecerse del frío (y de Makoto)! Y el tiro le había salido mal. Había tomado un camino equivocado.

Aunque no estaba perdido, pues aun alcanzaba a ver el templo en lo alto del pequeño monte, si no regresaba al sendero y se aventuraba a continuar cortando vereda, la tormenta lo sepultaría vivo. Como no estaba en sus planes el morir bajo la nieve, bufó luchando contra su insistente orgullo y dio la media vuelta, tambaleándose al pisar mal una piedra oculta en el suelo, recobrando el equilibrio al instante. Miró el suelo de forma asesina. Tal parecía que Iwatobi lo estaba recibiendo con todo el despecho de un amante abandonado, tras esos años sin volver.

Llegando a casa lo primero que haría sería dormir y olvidarse de… del mundo.

-¿Rin? –de nuevo el pasado e Iwatobi, atacaron, esta vez como dos certeras flechas que le arrebataron el corazón del pecho, clavándolo en el suelo bajo el follaje muerto y la blancura de diciembre, cerrando sus pulmones al aire, y su mente a la guía de pensamientos, revolviendo el tiempo, el lugar, sus emociones, fuera de cualquier rastro de coherencia, desenfocando el paisaje.

Azorado, el aludido hizo un esfuerzo por volver a respirar. El aire helado se adentró en sus pulmones entumeciendo cada uno de sus músculos impidiendo que echara a correr, como le aconsejaba una vocecita lejana en su mente.

Lento, se enderezó.

En automático, como ocurrió esa fatídica noche en el pasado, su mirada buscó el dulce infierno oliva en el cual su corazón era prisionero. Al encontrar su objetivo, el universo entero lo abandonó, dejándolo a solas con Makoto.

-Sabía que eras tú –dijo en lo que pareció un murmullo, empero, resonó en Rin como un grito surgido de la parte más honda de su propio ser, estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de una cazadora café, Makoto se encogió de hombros, abarcando el pequeño silencio formado entre los dos.

-¿Cómo estas, Rin? –preguntó andando hacía el antiguo tiburón de Samezuka.

Rin quiso apartarse, más la sutil fragancia acanelada del Makoto, llevada por un suspiro del viento, lo contuvo.

-E-estoy bien, gracias –su voz lo traicionó, quebrándose de inicio a fin.

-Me alegra –se adelantó Makoto, deteniéndose a menos de un metro de distancia, tajando las excusas que pudiera dar para escaparse-. Supe que has entrado al equipo olímpico de natación –sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de felicitación, formando un hueco en el estómago de Rin, y… una interrogante-. Debes estar muy orgulloso…

-¡Lo estoy! –soltó el joven de cabello color vino, asiéndose al fragmento de claridad que se coló por esa anormalidad en el castaño.

Los primeros copos de nieve empezaron a caer.

-Y si me permites, estoy cansado –apretó los puños, entornando la mirada, situándola en un punto muerto a un costado de Makoto-. No tengo tiempo para quedarme a platicar.

Pasó a su lado, con la cabeza baja y conteniendo el aliento. Quería correr y si no lo hacía, era solo porque sentía sus piernas pesada, como si cada vez que evitó a Haru, Nagisa y Rei, por huir de Makoto, depositara en sus zapatos un kilo de plomo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-No –fue la vacilante y feroz respuesta de Rin.

-Aun así iré.

Los primeros pasos de Makoto, siguiendo los suyos, se trasformaron en agujas pinchando el coraje guardado durante años por Rin. Prietos los dientes, el tiburón se volvió veloz hacía la orca, con los ojos humedecidos por el dolor y la ira.

-¡Te dije que no! –su gritó se perdió en la arboleda con un eco agónico, bajo el bramido de la tormenta que les pisaba los talones.

El viento arreció.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió Makoto, endureciendo su mirada- dime por qué no quieres que vaya contigo, por qué huiste hace 4 años, por qué te alejaste de mí y de los otros. Dime.

Sorprendido por la demanda, y ese lado desconocido del amable y tierno chico que conoció durante su infancia y adolescencia, Rin retrocedió, incapaz de hallar una respuesta que no atentara contra sí mismo.

-No te interesa –balbuceo sin mirarlo, deseando torpemente que eso bastara para alejarlo.

-¡Claro que me interesa! –contradijo Makoto con sus orbes inflexibles y matizados en la pena de miles de horas de una duda constante y tortuosa, que sobresaltó a Rin, congelándolo- ¡Quiero saber qué hice para que pensaras que jugaba contigo!

Confiando en haber detenido su huida, anduvo hacía él. Tomó su codo derecho, y retornado su voz a un tono afable y cálido, una caricia con la que intentó sosegarlo para evitar que lo mordiera cuando intentara acariciar su mejilla con la otra mano, dijo:

-Dime, Rin ¿por qué me rechazaste?

Los ojos rosados y rojizos de Rin se abrieron de golpe y luego se contrajeron.

Pregunta equivocada.

-Yo no te rechacé –con su brazo detuvo la mano de Makoto, alejándola de su rostro, retrocediendo un paso-. ¿No lo recuerdas? –clavó su ira entera en la oliva serenidad del otro, desconcertándolo- Ese día de la practica conjunta, cuando Haru fue llamado por el profesor de matemáticas, y Nitori y yo volvimos a Samezuka. El día que Nagisa te preguntó… si yo te gustaba.

El recuerdo volvió brusco a la memoria de Makoto, haciéndolo temblar, aterrado.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo es que lo sé? –su semblante se tornó cansado y triste. No hacía falta decir que era tiempo de que la verdad saliera a la luz, de que toda ilusión se destruyera- Porqué lo oí –una gruesa lágrima corrió por su mejilla, disipándose en su piel por la insistencia del viento-, por error, cuando regresé para pedirte que nos viéramos a solas esa noche.

-No es…

-¡No hace falta que lo niegues! Dejaste en claro que no podías estar enamorado de mí, que en todo caso, Haruka… era una mejor opción ¡incluso Rei lo dijo! –estalló, alejándose de Makoto- Así que ¡basta! No quiero saber más de esa noche… o de ti.

-¡Rin…! –dio un paso hacia él, con un nudo en la garganta. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando!, pensaba, completamente desesperado.

-¡Te dije que basta! –se dio la media vuelta, echando a correr, no importaba si era hacía el camino, o más adentro de la arboleda, mientras fuera lejos de Makoto.

No quería escuchar a esa orca imbécil, no quería verlo ni seguir removiendo sus heridas. No quería que la imagen del niño de cabello castaño y enormes ojos oliva, el adolescente de tiernas miradas y ojos amables, se derrumbara, confirmando lo que sabía bien… que jamás podría amarlo, aunque él no conseguía sacarlo de sus pensamientos y menos de su corazón. Hacerlo, significaba enfrentarse a una triste realidad: el beso de Navidad fue un beso por lastima. Un beso que Makoto podía dar a cualquiera que le pusiera delante un amor idiota y no correspondido.

Maldición, se repetía en sus adentros, arrepintiéndose de haber cedido a la petición de su madre. Debió haberse quedado en Tokyo, y jamás haber volver. Debió haber permitido al tiempo continuar ocultando su sufrimiento, hasta asesinar bajo el peso de los ayeres, su amor. Más era demasiado tarde para recriminarse lo que ya estaba hecho, y para corregir lo que estaba pasando en consecuencia.

Un agujero entre la maleza de la tierra detuvo su abatida carrera, tirándolo de cara sobre la nieve. Fuera por el frío en aumento o por la razón de las lágrimas que rodaban cuesta abajo por sus mejillas, no sintió el golpe que hirió sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos.

Intentó ponerse en pie, con el viento rugiendo en su oído, más fuerte y agresivo soplo a soplo, cargado de blancas motas que se amontonaban sobre su ropa, su cabello y su piel, dispuestas a ayudarlo a esconderse de Makoto.

Dobló una pierna, queriendo liberarse del agarre del agujero, pero estaba atorado. Tiró fuerte una vez, y luego otra más, con el corazón bombeando a toda velocidad en su garganta. La leve esperanza a la que temía, de que el castaño lo hubiera seguido, lo obligó a tirar aún más fuerte.

-¡Rin! –Makoto apareció entre las ventiscas dejando de correr. Su pecho subía y bajaba, cansado. A leguas se notaba que había dejado la natación y los deportes en general. Su resistencia fallaba.

-¡No te acerques!–gruñó Rin, furioso, llorando, confundido, obligando a su pie a seguir intentando liberarse.

-¡No lo haré! –se plantó Makoto con firmeza, caminando hacía Rin- ¡Esta vez no te dejaré escapar! –gritaba tanto para hacerse escuchar por encima de la tormenta, como para evitar que Rin colocara algún pero de por medio, o cualquier otra petición terca.

-¡Vete, maldito imbécil! –dejó la maleta, sujetando su tobillo para tirar de él.

No pensaba con claridad, pero ¿quién podía hacerlo en una situación semejante?

La fuerza ocupada no sacó su pie del hoyo, pero si generó un ligero temblor debajo de ambos, deteniéndolos en seco.

Makoto miró fijamente unos segundos a Rin, y extendió una mano hacía él.

-¡Dame tu…!

La tierra debajo de Rin emitió un gruñido sordo, liberando el pie del joven nadador, que pese a eso, no se movió de su sitio.

-Makoto… -murmuró con la garganta seca.

Una conexión fugaz surgió de una mirada a la otra, sincera… llena de pánico, antes de que la tierra se abriera y engullera a Rin, en un gélido abrazo invernal, llevándose lejos su conciencia, lejos del alarido horrorizado de Makoto:

-¡Rin-chan!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

El segundo capitulo de mi primer ff MakoRin ¿qué les ha parecido? espero que algo decente, y que, antes que nada, lo hayan disfrutado.

Mientras escribía este capitulo, ocurrieron muchas cosas. Me enamoré más del MakoRin, se me ocurrieron dos historias más (que planeo publicar pronto), y me di cuenta de que el siguiente capitulo, es el último. De hecho ya había dicho que sería corto y así será, pero prometo que el tercer capitulo contendrá lemon, así que espero contar con su apoyo.

Gracias a quienes me hicieron el honor de dejar sus review, y nos vemos en el final de este ff.


	3. Trying Not To Love You

Una melodía acarició la mente de Makoto, ciñendo sus brazos con más fuerza entorno a la razón por la cual, desde hacía años, cumplía cada día, estuviera enfermo o sano, ocupado o libre, lejos o cerca de un templo, una carrera con todo su corazón para realizar una petición. Petición que día a día se iba convirtiendo en una penitencia: "Que Rin vuelva. Quiero verlo aunque sea una vez más. ¡Te lo imploro, Dios! –suplicaba con el puño cerrado sobre su pecho, doblado sobre su pena- ¡Por favor! Solo una vez más. No pido una oportunidad o entender lo que sucedió. Me basta con verlo."

* * *

**HOPE**

Capítulo 3: _Trying Not To Love You_

* * *

(…)

_Tonight I'm dying to tell you_ / _Esta noche muero por decirte_

_That trying not to love you, only went so far_ / _Que tratando de no amarte, solo llego al extremo_

_Trying not to need you, was tearing me apart_ / _Tratando de no necesitarte, me desgarro_

(…)

_Cause trying not to love you_ / _Porque tratando de no amarte_

_Oh, yeah, trying not to love you_ / _Oh, sí, tratando de no amarte_

_Only makes me love you more_ / _Sólo me hace amarte más_

Recargado en la rugosa pared de la cueva, el castaño de amables y profundamente desconsolados ojos oliva, tarareó una canción, dando permiso a los segundos de esos últimos años, a depositarse en sus mejillas como un cosquilleo que dio forma a lágrimas silenciosas que empañaron su vista. Aspirando profundo, contuvo el llanto apoyando su antebrazo libre sobre sus parpados. No le daré una imagen tan patética a Rin cuando despierte, pensó con una breve sonrisa en su rostro.

No obstante, era más sencillo pensarlo a cumplirlo.

Los recuerdos, el sufrimiento, el saber el motivo por el cual Rin lo rechazo, se mezclaban engendrando una inquieta marea en su interior, sosegando algunos pensamientos, avivando otros, revolviendo preguntas con respuestas, haciendo brillar la esperanza con ferocidad, apagándola enseguida bajo las aguas del miedo, de las cuales volvía a surgir victoriosa y a sumergirse derrotada en una vaivén parcamente soportable.

Aunque ganas de salir corriendo y arrojar al mar el barullo de ideas sobre sus hombros, no le faltaban, había muchas razones por las cuales se obligaba a aguantar.

Una de las razones de mayor peso era el clima. Fuera de la cueva la tormenta se encontraba en su apogeo. El viento rugía con intensidad, lanzando a diestra y siniestra una capa blanca y gélida bajo la cual pretendía sepultar a Iwatobi. Era como si el clima se encontrara igual de cansado que Makoto del drama, y en vez de aferrarse a enfrentar a Rin, prefiriera enterarlo con todo y pueblo. Otra de las razones y la más importante, era precisamente Rin, quien yacía dormido, recostado en su regazo, cubierto con su cazadora y su brazo derecho, junto a una improvisada fogata.

-Rin… -murmuró con los ojos enrojecidos, mimando la mejilla del tiburón.

Desde la primera vez que vio a Rin cuando apenas eran niños, lo supo. Jamás podría apartar la mirada de él.

De pequeños, Rin brillaba con la intensidad de un sol, forzando a la oscuridad a apartarse, tirando de quienes se encontraban a su alrededor para sacarlos de las sombras de su apatía -como con Haru-, o de sus miedos -como en su propio caso-, mostrándoles una vista única. La vista que se consigue cuando se deja de pelear contra las tenazas que nos sujetan a la costa, y hacemos del mar un segundo territorio, una segunda casa. Por Rin conoció la quietud y amabilidad del agua en el soporte de sus compañeros en un relevo. Al irse Rin a Australia su convicción se fue con él, y a su vuelva, convertido en un sol fiero, herido, Makoto no supo que hacer. Él siempre había sido el protegido, el salvado, el apoyo amable, y no creía tener nada para ofrecerle… cuando más lo necesitaba.

Que inútil se sintió durante ese período en que Haru y Rin se persiguieron mutuamente, que lejos sentía la calidez de esos ojos rosados que a veces descubría viendo hacía donde él estaba. Hasta que grado anheló, en un secreto a voces para Haru y Nagisa, estar con Rin. Cuanto dolió el día que, resuelto a todo o nada, recibió menos que nada con un beso navideño.

Los años que siguieron a esa Navidad fueron crueles.

Cada mañana despertaba destrozado, recorriendo el día como un fantasma, llegando al atardecer con el deseo de que fuera el último, mirando la luna sobre el templo de Iwatobi o Kyoto (donde estudiaba), con un ruego desesperado. Noche a noche la evocación de labios de Rin lo embriagaba, quitándole la esperanza, y devolviéndosela al sonar el timbre de la puerta, al escuchar una conversación, al recibir un mensaje o una llamada.

Un infierno con el dulce aroma de Rin, cuya conclusión se encontraba ahí, tras la caída del dueño de sus desvelos por un pequeño barranco, oculto por las nevadas anteriores, y sus ojos abriéndose despacio, devolviendo al presente a Makoto.

Aturdido, Rin se sentó ordenando los fragmentos de su memoria sobre lo sucedido. El autobús, una tienda, una calle, la arboleda, la música, un idiota… otra vez el mismo idiota ¿y después… o antes?

Movió la cabeza pasando una mano por su frente, frustrado.

-¿Qué…? –quiso preguntar.

Cálidos, los labios del idiota de sus memorias se situaron en los suyos, callándolo, en tanto unas grandes y suaves manos lo sostuvieron de las muñecas, pegando su espalda contra la pared rocosa, forzando a la madeja liada de sus pensamientos a desenredarse. Menos confuso, forcejeó contra Makoto para separarse, más este no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, no quería que se alejara de nuevo y aunque había dicho que no buscaba otra oportunidad, no iba a dejarlo ir. No estaba vez. Esta vez lucharía por Rin.

-¡Aléjate! –bramó furioso tras morder los labios contrarios y conseguir que lo liberara del beso.

El tiempo se terminó de reconstruir en su mente. El dolor en sus latidos. La tristeza en sus ojos. La furia en su garganta.

Era como si Makoto estuviera empeñado en destruir los dulces recuerdos que atesoraba de él, en lastimarlo.

-Por favor… déjame –sollozó -. No quiero otro beso para torturarme. Quiero olvidar estos años y guardar el tierno recuerdo que tengo de ti, del niño del que me enamoré, no el de un imbécil… del que no entiendo porque hace las cosas.

-¡Porque te amo! –su enloquecida declaración se superpuso a su sufrimiento y al de Rin, alejando cualquier intromisión del mundo al interior de la cueva, donde solo existían ellos. Ellos y una oportunidad.

A esa oportunidad Rin le dio la cara, incrédulo. Muy en el fondo de su angustia, un rescoldo de esperanza afloró intimidante, aterrador, amenazando con traer el amanecer a las eternas horas negras en las que estaba atrapado, tirando una a una sus defensas.

-Eso… no es verdad –instintivamente se alejó, pegando más su espalda a la pared de la cueva.

-¡Claro que sí! –Makoto lo sujetó de los hombros, mirándolo con una sinceridad avasalladora, con la cual lo envolvía, halando de él para arrebatarlo de los brazos de las sombras- Ese día, con Nagisa… tenía miedo de admitir que te amaba. No imaginaba tener ni la más remota posibilidad de ser correspondido. Por eso lo negué –explicó con una titilante sonrisa en sus labios, apenado y arrepentido-. Pero siempre te he amado, Rin. Desde que te vi la primera vez. Y cuando volviste de Australia el sentimiento creció ¡hasta doler! Porque quería estar contigo y comprenderte, ser de ayuda. Quería abrazarte, decirte que no pasaba nada, sin embargo… Haru fue el único que pudo hacerlo, mientras yo me quedé atrás, viéndote. –tomó aire con dificultad, sus sentimientos se desbordaban veloces, y su voz, abrumada, apenas si conseguía hilar oraciones coherentes- ¡¿Cómo podía esperar que me amaras si no fui tu salvavidas cuando lo necesitaste?! –explotó al final con raudales de pena acumulada mojando sus mejillas.

El silencio se hizo un espacio entre los dos, para luego salir al encuentro de la tormenta, la noche, y la preocupación de sus familias.

-Por favor, créeme –suplicó con la vista clavada en sus rodillas a los costados de las caderas de Rin, soltando sus muñecas-. Te amo. Siempre te he ama…

-¿Por qué tengo que creerte?

El alma se le fue a los pies al oírlo. Sincerar su corazón, develar su alma, no parecía ser suficiente para salvar los años trascurridos, y no tenía algo más para decir, ni fuerzas para retener a Rin o hacerlo entender cuan intensos eran sus sentimientos por él.

¿Y si no… no era su destino estar juntos? La sola idea se cernía encima de Makoto como una avalancha gigantesca, ominosa.

Negó con un movimiento cansado, apartándose.

-Ya no im...

Makoto cayó al suelo con el peso de Rin arriba, y apretó los ojos esperando un golpe.

-¿Por qué tengo que creerte que pensabas que no fuiste mi salvavidas, cuando tu recuerdo me mantuvo vivo en Australia, cuando volví, y hasta ahora, maldito idiota? –las palabras salían quebradas de su boca, mientras apretaba en sus puños el suéter de Makoto, procesando lo ocurrido en verdad en el pasado, haciendo frente al radiante futuro que se abría paso, detrás de un largo y desgarrador invierno.

-¿Rin-chan?

-¡Cállate! Odio que me llames así ¡lo detesto! –Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, recargando la frente en el pecho del castaño, escuchando su acelerado corazón- Y encima no pudiste llamarme de otra forma cuando caí.

La tensión en los hombros de Rin disminuyó entre gimoteos, haciendo entender a Makoto, sin necesidad de verbalizarlo, que en el calor encontrado de sus cuerpos ya no había esperanza, sino una deslumbrante, naciente y tímida realidad. Un regalo atrasado de Navidad.

-Entonces ¿cómo puedo llamarte, Rin? –preguntó apoyando los codos en el suelo para incorporarse unos centímetros.

-No sé y no me interesa… tonto –se ovilló encima de él, mojando su pecho con gotas de alivio y dicha-.

Makoto sonrío, llorando también.

-¿Tendré tiempo para encontrar un modo de llamarte? –una interrogante en cuyo seno se formulaban mil más: ¿puedo amarte?, ¿me amas?, ¿puedo quedarme a tu lado?, etc.

Rin asintió tras una pausa, sin mirarlo. Un movimiento sencillo en su ejecución, inmenso en su significado, que trasformó la olvidada cueva en la cual Makoto buscó refugio a ambos, luego de lazarse hacía él para protegerlo entre sus brazos de la caída, en el lugar ideal para sellar con un beso una promesa cursi, postergada hasta ese día, de amor.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Antes que otra cosa, una inmensa disculpa porque en este capítulo no pude incluir lemon. Cuando terminé de escribir la parte donde Rin acepta a Makoto, me di cuenta de que no había espacio para el lemon, para empezar porque por mucho que hubieran esperado y sufrido, una cueva, en mitad de una tormenta, no creo que sea un lugar muy cómodo o romántico para la pasión, además de ellos se merecían estar solo juntos, en paz, al menos unas horas. Más, como lo prometido es deuda, haré un epilogo que será exclusivamente lemon, que publicaré antes, o junto con el primer capítulo de mi siguiente ff MakoRin ("Don't Walk Away"). Igual pido una disculpa por la tardanza, aunque… debo decir que en gran parte la tardanza fue por el lemon. Me pasé, sin mentir, una semana entera intentando escribirlo y nada ocurría, así que ayer de plano me cansé y preferí sacar el capítulo a seguirle dando largas.

Por último, quisiera agradecer sus rewius, que, wow… me dejaron atónita. Sinceramente no esperaba que el segundo capítulo fuera a ser tan bien recibido, y justo ahora estoy nerviosa por este tercero. Así que dejo en sus manos el capítulo, esperando que igual sea de su agrado, agradeciendo su lectura, sus reviews, y su apoyo para este y mis siguientes trabajos.

Sin más que añadir, gracias, y nos seguimos viendo en el epilogo.


End file.
